After The Ascension
by Crysabliss
Summary: Zander had Aida, Zander was happy. Jace had Kyra. Kyra was happy. Deigo had Sky. Sky was happy. Faerlern had Kole. They were happy. Seena had Horse. Seena was happy. Jace didn't have Aida. Jace wasn't happy. Deigo didn't have Aida. Deigo wasn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

After finally having Aida, proving to the world around him that she was his, he wouldn't have to worry about her. Ha.

The throne had now been passed down to Aida's uncle, leaving Zander and Aida to be alone for a long amount of time. Tillie has gotten pregnant, Jace hooked up with Kyra, Faerlen is still on his own, Diego is with Sky (Although Aida didn't exactly approve) and Kole hasn't been contacted for quite some time. Aida has confessed to Zander that Kole poured out his love for Aida within the middle of the woods, but it hadn't bothered Zander. He knew Aida was his and she knew it too. Finally, someone had accepted Zander for who he was, and no rich, snooty parents to boss him around.

Zander never slept, mostly because Aida's striking beauty stunned him every time he would look at her. He didn't notice that he was drooling, and a splat of drool landed on Aida's face, making her nose scrunch up. Even that was adorable to Zander. He grabbed the sleeve of his sweater and gently rubbed it off of his girlfriend, trying not to awake the sleeping beauty. However, Aida had been a light sleeper, and she had woken up in disgust. Her eyes fluttered open, as if they were the wings of a butterfly. Zander smiled brightly, the pink sun beautifully reflecting off his purple skin. "I felt that," Aida mumbled, rubbing her face where the drool had been. Zander chuckled lightly.

Although Aida was a light sleeper, she was a pain to get out of bed in the morning. So, Zander had picked up the futuristic phone on his bedside table and speed-dialed Tillie. Aida hadn't noticed, considering his head was underneath the fluffed pillow. "Good morning, Til!" Zander exclaimed. Aida froze in horror. She peeked her head from out of the pillow and her shocked face made Zander laugh. "Mom-zilla? Really?" Aida whispered. "You know I can't deal with her at this state!" Tillie's static words stopped from over the phone. "I think she heard you," Zander laughed. Aida glared at him and reached for the phone anyways. "Hi, Til," Aida started. Zander kept looking at her, still smiling. "How's the baby doing?" Aida's false sweet tone was acted well, but it had seemed to him that she had done it often. She flashed Zander a blank look, as if she was expecting something.

Suddenly, the silent static stopped from the other line and a painful scream had been wailed. Aida dropped the phone in surprise. "Both of you! Get. Over. Here. Now!" Tillie screamed, breathing heavily. Aida face-palmed herself, and rolled out of bed. Zander followed, opening the door for Aida.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the couple arrived at Airdan and Tillie's town, Aida had begun to complain about her hunger for Kailek foods. Zander managed to keep her focused by reciting a poem his father wrote for his mother. Somehow, Zander was able to memorize every word, making Aida laugh. As it was supposed to be romantic and heart-felt, Aida made it seem as if he was a stand-up comedian. When Aida would laugh hysterically she would snort. How cute her little nose would crunch up and make pig-like noises.

Zander turned a corner as he held Aida's pasty hand. This is when Aida had opened her mouth to either complain, or begin laughing again. To Zander, it didn't matter. He stopped, turned around and planted a quick kiss on Aida's soft lips. There were no pedestrians near by –thankfully- and the adorable couple wouldn't have to get in trouble. When Zander pulled away after an almost millisecond kiss, Aida pulled him back. How much trouble she got herself in when she was with Zander. The poor elf could only show so much love towards her before he would explode. He tried to gently put his hands onto Aida's shoulders, telling her to stop…and she obeyed. Zander let go of Aida's free hand and continued walking towards Tillie's house. "I'm going to continue that later!" Aida shouted, jogging up to Zander's side.

Zander opened the door that had always been un-locked and hadn't seen any sign of Tillie or Airdan. Then he smacked his forehead. _Of course Airdan isn't here,_ he thought. _He's working. _Aida giggled, as if she knew what he was thinking. When Aida stepped one more foot into Tillie's home, a painful scream came from within the east side of the house. The two ran towards the noise, hoping Tillie had been all right. Aida gripped onto her extra dagger that had been in her pants pocket while Zander poked his head in the bathroom door. There, on the floor, clutching her belly was Tillie sitting on a towel that was drenched in blood. Zander shrieked loudly…like a man. He shrieked like a man. Aida pushed Zander out of the way and shrieked…almost as manly as Zander's. "Is that a head? By the Kings, it's a head! It has eyes! IT HAS EYES!" Aida yelped, collapsing into Zander's arms. Zander hadn't been doing any better than Aida was. The only difference was that he was standing while Aida seemed…dead.

"By the Kings, help me!" Tille yelled. Zander plopped Aida on the tile floor, causing a thud. That's when he heard the annoying, self-absorbed Jace call out to Tillie. Even louder thuds from the knight were echoing throughout the large house, that's when both Tillie and Zander sighed. However Tillie's was more of a deathly, painful sigh while Zander's sigh sounded like he was on the verge of passing out. The manly passing out sighs though. Very, very manly. When a head turned into a head and neck, Zander noticed Kyra already rushing in. However, Jace was nowhere to be found. This hadn't bothered Zander. Zander liked this.

In a matter of mere miraculous minutes, Tillie had given birth. Kyra sent Aida to clean up Tillie while she went and took care of the child. Zander and Jace were left alone in the living room, about fifteen feet apart. When Aida came walking in with Tillie hugging her waist, she had been gently stroking Tillie's wet scarlet hair. Aida sat down beside Tillie, but Tillie could hardly even do so. She laid down in Aida's lap, and Zander beside Tillie's feet, putting them onto his lap. Kyra had come out with the child. "It's a…"


End file.
